Of the Vampires
by Kathleen the Of Fire
Summary: Duo is an old one, alive in a vampiric state for centuries. But a new age is dawning, new allies and enemies will be found. Can they rise to the challenge? *chapter 4 up* Duo, meet Quatre (Eventual 1x2 3x4... current 2x4)
1. Teaser

One too many vampire fics for little ol' Kats... this is the result... ^_^   
Good Kat: I had a sleepover last night and we talked about Gundam Wing and vampires until 4:30 in the morning! Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: Don' own Gundam Wing... ^_^ BUT Kat is my muse.   
Warnings: Possible shounen ai in future... strangness... alternate universe (duh)... don't like vampies, don't come hither.   
  
Now bring on the teaser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The musky scent filled her nose as she slid through the darkened streets. The longing for blood rose in the heady bile of her stomach. Sliding through the open doors, she opened her arms wide to the night, embracing the silent darkness as she fluttered down the steps and past the gate. At the edge of her consciousness, she heard her friend call a greeting. He didn't truly expect her to answer. She was a vampire, and she was in the midst of her bloodlust.   
  
Through the darkened streets she glided, nose gently caressing the wind for any sign of the rich taste she desired. 'Young, tonight,' she thought as her feet carried her closer to the boarding house. 'Wise, so their blood may be thick with hidden knowledge.'  
  
After what seemed to be hours, she found herself pushing past the thick oak doors to the main hall. Red eyes flashed as she slipped towards the dorms, executing her catlike grace as she opened the door.  
  
The strong scent of blood, mixed with the dusty odor of old books met her nose. A silent smile bared sharp white fangs. 'Which shall go?'  
  
Moving to the end of one bed, she looked at the girl in it, whimpering softly as she lost herself in a nightmare. 'You shall go,' she said, smoothing sweat soaked hair from the rosy cheeks. She smiled slightly. 'I shall not allow you to suffer in this realm. Goodbye.'  
  
Quicker than lightning, fangs bit through the soft flesh of the neck, piercing the large veins. The vampire slowly began sucking the force away, still and businesslike. 'No need to play with her,' she thought as the heartbeat became more and more feeble. 'They deserve to die, but not like monsters. Like the cattle they are.'  
  
As the heart seemed to slow to an impossibly sluggish rate, the vampire allowed her fangs to draw from the small wounds, leaving nothing but a slow trickle of blood to mark their passing. From a fold in her dress, she drew a thin, dull dagger. A brief stroke brought the girl's neck open. Waiting until her victim's blood stopped flowing completely, she drew another cut on her own arm, smearing the blood around the empty gash. 'They, being the foolish ones they are, will see only the dagger. Was I truly this foolish, as a mortal? They cannot acknowledge our presence,' she thought bitterly, setting the corpse's grip around the bloodied weapon.  
  
Without a glance back, the dark figure left back into the night.  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
(Gundam Wing Characters will be introduced in the future) 


	2. Chapter One

KtOF: Now everybody smile! And say your lines!  
  
All: ^_^ Not another Gundam Wing vampire fic!  
  
KtOF: Yeah! Good work! Now! Anybody who's reading this, I have chosen to put to use the popular (slightly tired) topic of GW/Vamps! Heeheehee... and it might turn out serious, too! Duo comes into this chapter... but he's the only one so far. Muah... I hate the summary... but I couldn't think of nething. So whatever. I won't keep you from the fic any longer, so I just have several things to say!  
  
Quatre: [ Five Hours Later ]  
_____________|_____________  
  
Kat: Finally... this is based on Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles... I use how she talks about vampires (weaknesses) But none of the characters show up. Bubye now!  
  
Disclaimer: Don' own Gundam Wing... Or Vampire Chronicles ^_^ BUT Kat is my muse.   
  
Warnings: Possible shounen ai in future... strangness... alternate universe (duh)... don't like vampies, don't come hither.   
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Licking the final traces of blood from his lips, Duo Maxwell slipped out of the bar. "Must you insist on going for the idiots who are stoned past sanity?" a soft voice spoke from the shadows. Duo grinned as his companion stepped into the light, shaking a long braid over her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah," he laughed slightly, allowing violet eyes to scan the scenery.   
  
"I don't know why I bother," she whined, sitting next to him. "I want some chocolate..."  
  
"You're dead, you can't eat chocolate!"  
  
"The unattainable is always more appealing."  
  
"I didn't understand that..."  
  
"Moron."   
  
He smiled, baring fangs at her shadowy form. "Is that the best you got?" he teased, watching as red eyes rolled. The interesting thing about them, like many other vampires, were their eyes. Always brighter than a normal mortals, his being violet, and her's red.  
  
Scarlet lips quirked up from his thoughts. "Pondering life's mysteries, Maxwell? Oooo, deep," she taunted. They had a love-hate relationship, if you could call what they had a relationship.  
  
Neither shirked to tell the other, often at the top of their lungs, that at the first sign of another vampire, they were out. He resented his stupidity, creating her, and she resented him forcing her to leave her friends and family.  
  
"What kind of person did you slaughter tonight?" he asked, trying to quell the anger inside him.   
  
She scowled, killing had always been a point of offense for her. "You, if you don't shut up," her voice murmured. Turning, she slipped out into the light, ghosting down the empty streets.   
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked as he caught up. She flashed him a glare, shaking her head slightly. 'How long until I can leave her?' Duo thought to himself, studying her closely. To any mortal, she would seem to be sixteen, as did he.   
  
She glared at him again. "I don't need a keeper," she reminded.   
  
"Sure you don't," he agreed. "But you're only two-hundred and four. So, I'll just watch your back."  
  
As she shook her head fiercely, he noticed water flying off her face. "That sounded really dumb, you know," she said angrily. "And it's two hundred and five."   
  
A burst of speed lead her away from him, leaving one thought in his mind. 'Dammit.'  
  
  
...  
  
  
Duo walked quietly into their dark house, walking up to the dark coffin sitting, closed, in the basement. Following some strange rule of etiquette, he knocked politely on the top. "Shut up and go away," she spoke from the inside.   
  
He rolled his eyes and lifted the lid. "I don't think you were supposed to put all of these blankets in here," he said frankly, staring at the large mound of red that met his eyes.  
  
"Go to hell," she spoke again, her voice muffled. Duo winced.   
  
"Could you act civil to me?" he said softly.   
  
"No," she said angrily. "I don't want to, I just want to die."  
  
Duo pulled the blankets away from her, watching her face closely. "You don't mean that."  
  
"I do... I swear. I hate this! I hate everything here! I want to die! Please! They die!" she shrieked frantically, waving out the door. "I hate this! I didn't want it!"  
  
He winced, looking into her eyes. "You need to be calm," he said softly. "Think about it, do you really, truly, honestly want to die?"  
  
The red eyes, always full of taunting wisdom, seemed blank. 'Can it be that she truly wants to die?' he thought, trying to find a spark of sanity in the blood-like pools. 'There is none,' he realized. 'Not a drop.'  
  
She forced a smile, so obviously fake, onto her face. "I'm fine now," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Perhaps I should get ready for the day?"  
  
His heart screamed against his actions, yet he nodded. "Yes, that is a good plan." Silently, he shut the lid on her coffin, and climbed into his own. The deep, trance-like sleep claimed him quickly.  
  
  
...  
  
  
As the last rays of light slid away, allowing the night's darkness to claim the room, Duo's eyes snapped open. A great feeling of wrongness filled his entire being. 'Is it just me, or is the lid heavier now?' he wondered as he pushed his way out of his 'bed'.   
  
Her coffin was empty. The wrongness increased. 'Why do I feel this upset?' he thought as he stepped into the still night.  
  
She met him. Not in her mortal-mockery of a form, not in a shifted illusion-shape, but definitely her. An image of muddy ash. He reached out with a shaking finger, to stroke the grey cheek. Her form crumbled beneath his fingers, and scattered on a sudden breeze.  
  
Duo's large eyes filled with tears. She was gone... She had sacrificed herself to the sunlight, and she was truly gone, dead.  
  
He was alone.  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
Good Kat: Did anyone see that coming? I didn't! I thought "Oh, lets write another pointless chapter!" And this happened! I didn't even think about killing off the girl vampire. ^_^ Oh, well. It did make it more interesting in my mind!  
  
Kaitrei muse: That is so you... throw a plot twist in the first chapter, and kill everyone put the pilots.  
  
Good Kat: ^_^ And your point is? Well everyone... Be ready for the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter Two

YAY! I UPDATED!  
  
Muses: ~cheer halfheartedly~  
  
Now reminder all: The type of vampires I use always have relationships between the older vampires and the vampires they create. Eventually, this will (more than likely) be mainly 1x2 , 3x4. But for now, seeing as Duo creates, most relationships will have Duo! If you want your couple, just wait a bit. It's coming, it's coming!  
  
Pairings: So far, 2x4. Eventual main pairings will be 1x2, 3x4 and 5x13 or 5xS.  
  
Disclaimer: ~puts on 'innocent face'~ I own Gundam Wing....  
Keladry: Yeah. A Gundam Wing tape.   
~scowls~ Like everyone didn't know. Just spoil my fun! What^ever^. Read on now.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Duo glanced out of the corner of his eye at the blonde boy. 'A nice edition for a vampire, to be sure,' he thought, then hesitated. 'Perhaps it would be cruel, to give him our curse. She went crazy and killed herself,' he reminded himself, shrugging everything off.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" the boy asked politely.  
  
"Just call me Duo," he said, glad that a conversation had been started. "You?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, a pleasure to meet you!" the boy, Quatre, replied cheerfully.   
  
'A nice kid,' Duo thought as they began to chat. 'Too bad I'll probably kill him before the night is out.'  
  
  
...  
  
  
The plague had struck. All around him, the strong stench of decay and death swirled, practically visible. Duo heartlessly kicked another child off his foot. 'Disgusting, but she would have loved it here,' he thought with a flash of pain. She was nearly always in his thoughts since her suicide. She had loved to take those in pain.   
  
''Shinigami,'' the call echoed softly through the streets. 'Another one calling for death?' he wondered, and headed towards the voice.  
  
Familiar. The voice was familiar! Duo found himself jogging, then running. There was a large house at the end of the street. Picking the lock, he stepped inside, nearly falling over as the reek of death stung at him. "Twice as strong as outside," he muttered, walking towards the voice again.   
  
There were thirty rooms on the floor, he noted. Peering into each room as he went, he saw one dead girl after another. 'Twenty nine,' he said, coming to the last door. 'They were hit hard.'  
  
The last door opened silently, and he peered in. A pale blonde head was all he saw over the top of the covers. The head moved, shifting the covers. Duo hardly retained a gasp. "Quatre?"  
  
Quatre moaned softly, weakly waving. Duo stared in horror at his mortal friend. "What are you doing here?" Quatre said softly. "You'll catch it. You should go far away..."  
  
Duo walked up, running a hand along a flushed cheek. "I can help take the pain away, Quat," he said gently, feeling his fangs grow at the prospect of blood. 'This is the reason I was looking for!' his mind yelled.  
  
"I... guess... that no more pain would be good," the boy murmured weakly.  
  
"Hold still," Duo said, barely able to hold in the lust for blood. Opening his mouth, he caught Quatre's throat in his teeth. Quatre squeaked, going limp as Duo pressed the smaller form against him.   
  
A rhythm was taken up, slowly sucking to the beat of two hearts. Duo ignored the tinge of plague in the blood as he took all of the rich liquid into his own body. In minutes, Quatre could hardly move, with hardly any blood at all in his body.   
  
Duo winced as he drew a long thin dagger, slowly slashing his own wrist. He smiled at Quatre, holding the bleeding wound to the boy's lips. "Drink," he murmured, and Quatre quietly obeyed. Blue and violet eyes widened in unison as the vampiric blood began to enter the mortal.  
  
Quatre silently drank, glancing up to Duo from time to time to be sure his friend wasn't hurt. Duo sighed, feeling relief as his friend gained strength slowly, and stared in awe as the pale boy gained the beauty only a vampire possesses. Golden hair seemed to shine, and blue eyes glowed slightly in the dim room. He had never felt himself attracted to anyone, despite the belief vampires 'loved' the ones they created. She had cared for him simply out of duty.  
  
"Why did I create her?" he murmured softly, and Quatre looked up, a question in his eyes. "You can stop now," he said, and Quatre drew new fangs from Duo's own flesh. He smiled shyly at the older boy.  
  
"Who did you create?" he asked softly, siting up. Duo turned away. 'What have I done? He was so innocent!' he thought, suppressing a sob.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't mind, really, Duo. Please don't cry," Quatre said, resting a blonde head on his shoulder. "Is there anything I need to know?"  
  
Duo quickly shook his head. "I don't think you need blood tonight. Come on, we better get back to my coffin before daybreak."  
  
Quatre squeaked. "A coffin?"  
  
Duo turned his head to look down at the boy. "Yes, why?"  
  
Quatre blushed slightly. "I'm claustrophobic," he murmured.  
  
Duo smiled, wrapping an arm around his creation. "Come with me, and leave your mortal life behind," he murmured into the smaller boy's ear. Quatre nodded mutely, and the two climbed into the coffin together, away from the light.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
As the sunlight once again dropped it's power over the lands, Duo felt his eyes push open. An unfamiliar weight had settled on his chest, and he strained until he made out the light blonde mass. 'Quatre.'  
  
"It's time to wake up," he murmured softly into the boy's hair. The coffin lid was pushed off, and he beheld his friend in the pale moonlight. Quatre rose slightly, standing, before he doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong with me," he moaned. Duo watched, impassive, as the boy shook violently, and then walked over to gather the blonde in his arms.  
  
"It's the hunger Quatre. We need to eat now, so come with me," he instructed calmly. Quatre's large eyes filled with questions as the two walked out into the night. "Isn't everything so beautiful?" he whispered into the smaller vampire's ear as they looked around.  
  
For a minute, Duo allowed himself the pleasure of seeing everything as Quatre would see it: fresh, bright, and fascinating. The blue eyed young one gazed up at him, and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. 'He still cares about me. He still has his humanity,' Duo thought guiltily. 'What have I done?'  
  
The lights of the town glared down on Quatre's pale cheeks. His clothing still hung limp from the plague, yet his eyes danced merrily. Duo smiled slightly himself as he lead the way to a sick house. 'Perhaps it will be more bearable if he thinks he's helping the people by killing them,' he thought hopelessly, although his heart didn't believe his mind.  
  
Taking Quatre's hand in his own, he walked up to a pale boy, one still infected with the plague. "Take him," he murmured into Quatre's ear.   
  
Blue eyes questioned him, and Duo gestured towards the younger boy's neck. Quatre nodded hesitantly, opening his mouth just enough to grasp the flesh between his fangs. Soft lips covered the hole, and Quatre began to suck slowly.   
  
The boy let out a small moan, and Quatre began to take the blood in faster, eyelashes fluttering from the strain of the bloodlust. Duo allowed him to continue drinking for several more minutes before tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
Ever obedient, Quatre released the neck, stepping back with a weak smile. "Good job," Duo said, hugging him slightly. Quatre's smile strengthened, and he started walking back to the house.  
  
Duo stared for a minute at the slender silhouette. 'I wonder what he would have looked like in the light,' he thought to himself. 'Probably like an angel. And I took all of that away.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured to Quatre's back, and followed the blonde home.   
  
  
tbc  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHA! Isn't everyone proud of me? ~waits for an answer~ ~gets none~ Okay... so maybe noone cares! But I'm proud because this is the first story I've updated in like a month. I've been having a little writers block, ya no? OH! BUT I HAVE THIS TOTALLY AWESOMELY FUNNY STORY GOING: The Saga Of the Timbits !!! It's a Star Wars thing my friend and I did, and it focuses on Timbits and Donuts! I'm going to go try and write a new chapter for this, seeing as I'm inspired, so bubye all! 


	4. Chapter Three

Hahaha! I got off my lazy ass and rewrote the chapter. I know it's short and there's not all that much plot development yet, but think of it as a promise to come.   
  
I, KATHLEEN THE OF FIRE, PROMISE TO TRY MY HARDEST TO WRITE MORE ON THIS HE'V'N-BLASTED THING!  
  
Voila!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Darcy: Look no longer, the new one is here ^________^  
  
Nightcralwer: I'd tell you what happens next but A) I don't know ^-^; and B) That would take all the fun out of waiting, now wouldn't it ? ^_~  
  
shadow: Thanks for saying I'm a good writer! It always feels great when someone (other than my parents) says that ^_~  
  
Jasmine Shinga: Ah, my dear friend. My tragic tale of losing the chapter and being to lazy to rewrite it has lost ground! What'll I use as an excuse now ^_~ Btw... I want to read some of your stuff now get something up you big ^olderthanme^ meany!   
  
Umm... Give Kitty this pack of virtual timbits.,.. ^_^ That's what you get for crying in a review  
  
  
RASHKA BLACKTHRONE & Kuroi Doragon: Thanks for the reviews, you two!  
  
  
MUAHAHAHA! I HAVE AN IDEA OF A PLOT NOW! The writer's block (and laziness) has passed... Hopefully a new chapter comes soon... That's a hopefully, btw!  
  
This is short because I felt so guilty and inconsistant. The more reviews I get the faster I write ^_~  
  
  
  
***  
  
Of the Vampires chapter 3 (^_____^)  
  
Duo watched from a distance as Quatre bowed his head over the grave of his family, staying a ways back. The smaller boy's lips moved in silent prayer and he placed a hand on the tombstone before setting a bouquet of flowers down and moving back.  
  
The brunette grinned widely at the younger vampire, wrapping an arm around his friend. "Shall we leave?" he asked happily. "All these dead people are giving me the creeps," he added before laughing loudly in an attempt to ease the tension.  
  
Quatre forced a small smile before shaking off the grip and stepping back. "I miss them, Duo," he said sincerely. "I really wish that this hadn't happened."  
  
Duo felt a pang of guilt. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have brought Quatre into this,' he thought sadly.  
  
The blonde was once again looking at the tombstone, brushing his fingertips lightly over the inscriptions.   
  
Duo hesitated for a minute before gripping his companion's arm and spinning him around. He looked into the deep blue eyes for a minute before pressing their lips together in an impromptu kiss.  
  
Quatre gaped at him, looking remarkably fish-like, before blushing a bright red. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just because, Quatre," Duo laughed, and dragged the blonde back, away from his old life.  
  
  
  
Another drunken man lurched by, reaching out for Quatre as he went. Duo hissed, showing his fangs widely in distaste.   
  
"Is it not unwise to reveal yourself like that in public?" a quiet, cultured voice asked from behind them.  
  
Duo turned part ways to glance at a slim, dark haired Asian teen. Glancing the speaker up and down quickly, he took the time to note the fact that the boy's eyes were wiser than his body was old, and he stood with the hidden grace of a hunting animal.  
  
"I suppose so," he sniffed defiantly, swinging his braid over his shoulder. "But what's it to you?"  
  
"I suppose it might be something to me if your little show ruined my cover," the boy said wryly, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Your cover?" Quatre asked curiously, but the Asian was already walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Duo called, and the boy glanced back carelessly.  
  
"Why don't you follow?"  
  
  
  
Quatre glanced around the darkened room, peeping curiously into the coffin in the corner and the various drawers before returning to watch Duo pace. "It's almost sunrise, where is he?" Duo snapped angrily.   
  
The door creaked open slowly and Wufei strode back in, brow creased heavily. "I was unable to find Heero," he announced angrily. "I suppose he has gone off to try and get himself caught again, the fool."  
  
"Heero?" Quatre asked, feeling only mildly frustrated that most of his speech was in the form of questions.  
  
"Yes, my creator, Heero Yuy. He has a strange tendency to go off and wander, or try to get himself caught by humans," Wufei fumed. "One of these days he will get himself killed."  
  
Duo's chuckles echoed briefly in the empty room before he sighed, shaking his head. "Just forget it," he grumbled when the other boys glanced over to him.   
  
Wufei shut the door at last, twitching a curtain shut against the soon-to-rise sun. "Where are my manners?" he asked himself. "I must invite you to spend the night here while we wait for Heero to return."  
  
Duo grinned, springing for the coffin and lifting the lid. "After you," he chortled, mimicking stuffiness.   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes before climbing into the farthest corner of the unpadded, simple coffin. Quatre slipped in as well, and Duo closed the lid on top of them.   
  
"Quatre? Wu-man?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"My name is Wufei."  
  
"Goodnight, guys."  
  
"'Night, Duo."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
  
Tbc 


	5. Chapter Four

Okay, if this seems like it was written in ten minutes, it's because it was. I want to get a little bit of adding plot out of the way fast, because I know how this will all work (more or less) now. So read fast, then review fast? Deal? Deal.  
  
Reviews:  
  
^_^ Holy shit, two reviews in a day! ^_^ I feel so specail ^_~  
  
Gypsy Tollamer: I'm flattered that you've enjoyed this so far... Please don't let this chapter change your opinion! It will get better, I think...  
  
Charli-san: Thanks... I don't know why I killed off the girl. I liked her too, but she's dead, so _  
  
Virtual timbits for all!   
  
Now read and review, folks...  
  
  
  
Of the Vampires chapter 4  
  
  
Heero gasped deeply as he pushed the dirt away from the grave he had dug. Ignoring the looks of the frightened grave digger, he lifted himself out and glanced around carefully. Besides the quivering man, the graveyard was empty.   
  
He brushed the dirt from his shirt as he jogged off, intent on making his way back home before sunrise. Setting a fast, constant pace he felt he was making good time.   
  
His guard was down when the attack came. Several shadowy forms sprang up around him, light glinting of the barrels of riffles in the moonlight.  
  
Heero glared around him, crouching into the fighting stance Wufei, the vampire he had created, had taught. One of the men chuckled loudly, and, before he could spring, something knocked hard into the back of his head.  
  
The pounding became a steady beating and he dropped slowly to his knees. "Wufei..."  
  
The world went black.  
  
  
  
Wufei was panicking, pacing quickly with an agitated gleam in his eyes. "Where is he?" he asked once again. "Where on earth could he have gone! How dare he do this!"  
  
"How long has he been gone?" Quatre asked, trying to be remotely reasonable.   
  
"I don't know!" Wufei snapped angrily. "I tend to lose track of time once in a while! It happens after several centuries!"  
  
"Okay... Calm down," Duo said quickly, stepping between the peacemaker blonde and enraged Asian. "I'm sure he'll come home soon enough. We'll just have to hang out until he does, that's all."  
  
There was a loud thump on the door and the three pulled it open. Wufei grabbed the letter pinned to the outside, holding it close to his face to make out the words. "Heero," he muttered, sounding more sad than angry. "Why?"  
  
Duo glanced over the other boy's shoulder, squinting to make out the words. "He's been taken captive?" he asked nervously. "That's it, right?"  
  
Wufei backhanded him angrily. "That's it?" he bellowed. "That's ^it^? How would you feel if Quatre was taken captive?"  
  
Duo winced as if visibly injured, stepping back as Wufei yanked open a drawer, lifting a large sword to the light.   
  
The black haired boy laughed quietly, and Quatre, feeling intimidated, asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to get him back," Wufei said frankly. "Right now."  
  
"Hang on," Duo pleaded. "We should wait until evening. That way we have more traveling time."  
  
The glance Wufei shot him was laced with disdain. "The sooner the better," he replied icily. "And I will be traveling alone, thank you. I don't need another idiot and a fledgling vampire to join me like some... game."  
  
The two stood, shocked, as the Asian boy raced off, alone, into the night.   
  
  
  
Duo sighed, walking to the drawer and picking up a pistol quietly, flicking the safety off. "Come on, Quatre," he sighed angrily at the small boy. "Grab a weapon."  
  
"He said he was going alone," Quatre corrected quietly.   
  
"Which is exactly why we're going with him," Duo smirked. "We'll head out tomorrow, I know some short cuts that might save us a bit of time."  
  
Quatre gaped at his creator. "You knew where they were keeping Heero all along, but you didn't tell Wufei?"  
  
"Can't tell people like that anything when they're mad," Duo said. "Remember that, Quatre. Now let's get some sleep."  
  
Tbc  
  
(Don't hate me don't hate me) 


	6. Chapter Five

Oooo! I was playing Playstation2 (I love Christmas), and I was on a level of Harry Potter 2, and suddenly, I had to write. You'd think I'd cook up some Harry Potter story, but no, it had to be Gundam Wing ^-^;;; I'm interesting, I know. Anyhow, I've once again managed to get my plot advanced, once again in a shorter segment, but anyhow... This chapter pleases me, more or less. No Trowa yet, but in another two, maybe three parts, I'll work him in.  
  
To everyone who reads this, I give my most heartfelt, sadiest apologies. I mean, I know where I'm headed with this, yet I still take two months to update? I'm pathetic. You may hit me with soggy cheerios. v_v;;; I should, at any rate, have another chapter up within the week, because it's Christmas break, so I have time to work up my mood and write ^_____^... Oh, and I have new pjs that inspire me. They're comfy!!  
  
Review thanks:  
Sobakasu: Mehehe, yes, many many many questions. Most of them, I don't know the answers to yet .O; Ah, well. More incentive for reading on, yes?  
Jasmine Shinga: Hugs and merry christmas! What more can I say? ^_^  
Aras Melanki: Thanks so much for your kind words! I just reviews! Hopefully, this will help keep your standards up, yes?  
  
  
Warnings: Slash, of the faint 2x4, 1x5, 2x5, and 4x5 varieties... oh, and some heavily implied 13x5 to come... Mean Treize.   
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Of the Vampires, Chapter  
  
  
Quatre panted slightly as he sprinted along behind Duo. The braided boy was racing along, toting his weapons as if it were nothing and grinning, even as the blonde dragged his feet and struggled to keep his creator in sight. Not everyone was as fit as Duo, Quatre thought to himself woefully, stumbling to the ground at a pause and staring at the sky. "I need a break," he announced. "I'm exhausted."  
  
Duo sat beside him, smiling slightly. "I feel fine," he mentioned smugly, grinning. "I guess when we get back I'll start you on lifting weights or something, tone up your body." Quatre's cheeks turned scarlet, and he stood hastily.   
  
"I feel much better now, thank you, Duo," he spoke quickly. "Shall we continue." Duo laughed, taking the lead at a slower pace and watching as the blonde slowly matched it. "I've never done anything like this before," his companion added. "My father didn't believe I could ever be strong or fast, so I didn't get training."  
  
"Ah," Duo said, glancing over to the large castle ahead. "That's too bad, but I can change it all for you." Quatre's smile, as warm as ever, was worth the small help, but he pointed   
to the castle ahead rather than dwell on the fact. "Look," he proclaimed. "It's the castle. That's where all the evil vampires hide from humans and the likes, so it's obviously the place they'd consider taking a rogue like this Heero."  
  
"A rogue?" Quatre repeated, puzzled. His eyes widened in realization. "Rogues, don't they go off and kill others of their own kind and such."  
  
Duo, hesistant about worrying the young vampire, nodded. "I think both Heero and Wufei are rogues in the way of... Robin Hood or something, same with me... And you by default." The blonde's face fell in dissapointment, so he pressed on hurredly. "Rogues around here are vampires that try to do good... Not kill for fun and stuff. It's really not that awful."  
  
Quatre's smile was barely returning as they scaled the walls, peering in a window at the assembled crowd. "They're all vampires?" Quatre whispered anxiously, and Duo nodded. "And that one is Heero?" the blonde continued, pointing to a dark haired boy laying, heavily bound, in the center of the room. Duo's heart clenched at the sight as he considered the appearance of the captive, certainly one of the more handsome vampires he had seen, not in Quatre's innocence or Wufei's harshness, but simply handsome.  
  
A ginger haired man stood above him, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited, then the doors swung open. Wufei stood, framed in the moonlight and weapons drawn. "Release him," he hissed quietly, his voice carrying throughout the room. "I must insist that, as the vampire he created, you allow him to go free."  
  
"Ah, dragon," the ginger haired man said fondly. "We meet again, with the pleasure mine." Wufei's eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent. "Since I know you, and you should remember me, all must be settled, yes?"  
  
"Treize," Wufei growled. "I don't have time for your games today. Just release Heero."  
  
"So single minded," Treize laughed, his voice cultured and clear. "I don't think I will allow Heero to leave me today, and, as a matter of fact, your other friends will be joining him just now."   
  
Several vampires separated their forms from the shadows as he spoke, seizing Quatre and Duo to pull them down. "Why are you doing this, Treize?" Wufei asked harsly. "Is it another one of your twisted games?"  
  
"Ah, ah, dragon," Treize sighed. "You know I always have a purpose, and my first is already fufilled. It's been so long since we could... socialize. I only wanted to see you again, but naturally, there is a second term." He paused, leaving the hall ringing in silence as Duo struggled fiercly and Quatre shivered. "Since Zech decided to go rogue, I've been needing a companion, you see."  
  
Heero spoke for the first time, his voice low and emotionless. "I refuse your offer, Treize. Wufei will go free." Quatre, ever innocent, gaped, his eyes widening.   
  
"The question, I'm afraid, wasn't for you," Treize replied disdainfully. "Only the dragon can pick, three of his companions, or himself." Wufei's eyes narrowed, and his head dropped slowly.   
  
"I think you know my answer, Treize," he replied softly, drooping in resignation.   
  
Treize, on the other hand, positively glowed as he waved several vampires over. "I would like you to escort my dragon's companions out of the way, to their own home, while my dragon and I depart," he announced grandly, wrapping an arm around Wufei's shoulders. "I'm sure we will have a most pleasant time taking in the sights."  
  
Wufei, looking strangely innocent and upset, sighed and shrugged free. He ghosted up to the trio, fingering the ties on Quatre's arms before smiling slightly. "Best of luck," he murmured and kissed the blonde's forehead, moving on to Duo. He leaned in closer to the brunette's ear, muttering, "Watch them carefully," before placing a feather kiss upon the boy's cheek and stepping up to Heero. No words were spoken as he kissed his creator softly, blinking back a tear, and he turned away. "You may as well take them now," he announced, his voice quivering slightly. They were lifted over shoulders, and Duo watched as the ginger haired Treize wrapped an enthusiastic arm around his companion, then the doors shut, and they were out of sight.  
  
  
  
"I suppose you know I will get them back," Heero announced in a monotone, not bothering to look at Duo or Quatre.  
  
"Of course, we'll be helping this time," Duo agreed inthusiastically. "It's the least we can do." Heero glared as if to say, 'look what your help did last time,' but nodded silently. "So..." Duo continued after a moment of silence. "Where do we look first?"  
  
"Treize said something about a trip? Where do vampires go?" Quatre asked helpfully, offering a smile smile. He watched Heero pull out a large map. "Well?" he asked as a box of tacks was added to the pile.  
  
"Anywhere they want," Heero grumbled, and sighed. "We have our work cut out."  
  
"Well... Maybe we should start in... Hmmm..." Duo pondered, fingers idily tracing the map as he looked over to Heero. "Wufei looks Asian, is he?"  
  
Heero scowled. "He was a slave to an Englishman. He does not like to talk about his past," he barked icily. "We will start in China, though, because that is the lanugage he spoke when I first found him. I planned on killing him, but something stopped me. It would have been better if I killed him."  
  
Quatre gaped again, turning to Duo as Heero rose abruptly and walked out. "Better if he killed Wufei?" he asked incredulously. "I thought that there was a bond between vampires, like with us?"  
  
Duo smirked, then sighed sadly. "Treize isn't exactly the sort of thing I'd want you to be with," he replied. "It's the bond that makes Heero want Wufei to be dead, to spare him from what Treize might do to him." He left it at that, rolling the map silently and stealing a glance at Quatre, still stunned, out of the corner of his eye. "I won't let it come to that," he promised gently. "But get some rest. It's almost daylight, and we'll start traveling tomorrow at dusk."  
  
Quatre nodded, looking even smaller as he sat alone in the coffin provided for him. "I'm glad you're here for me, Duo," he murmured, and abruptly kissed the brunette's cheek. "Pleasant dreams." Duo stood a moment more, looking at the closed coffin lid, then smiled.   
  
"Pleasant dreams," he murmured, and stepped out of the room.  
  
tbc 


End file.
